It is conventional in the subject art to provide driverless vehicles with support wheels therebelow which are adapted to ride on tracks. In large systems, substantial savings can be attained by eliminating the tracks. The present invention accomplishes that goal while retaining drive shafts and redesigning the drive wheel on the vehicle for contact with the drive shaft in a unique manner.